The Fire That Burns Companion
by PotatoCake
Summary: Pretty much what the title says...If you have read my story The Fire That Burns, then you might enjoy these. Better explaination inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**Hello my awesomely epic readers! Now I know I explained this pretty badly at the end of chapter 13 in my story The Fire That Burns, so i'll explain it a bit more right now...So this will be a series of one-shots of things I have left out of the main story, like this first one will be about their run home from from the scary biker guy hehe. Basically little things that are mentioned in the story, like Katie and Laurens birthday concert, that one is currently being typed out too. I have about nine one-shots planned out and two alternative versions of a part of TFTB that I keep switching around. The one I pick will be in the story, whereas the other two versions will be put up here. The main purpose of this series is for your enjoyment, like I said...The whole story and everything that happens in it is already in my head, but you guys wanted it so here it is!**

**This series is dedicated to LinaRush, ljean433, HeirxxOfxxMerlin, and TheCooliest for requesting that I write these, and I would like to thank you four for encouraging me to write them...I must say, it was pretty fun to write this one :)**

**Okay enough of my pointless babbling ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Big Time Rush boys and the three Rocque girls where sitting in an Italian diner for dinner. Not a datesy kind of dinner, just seven friends eating pasta together and fighting eachother for the last breadstick. The two groups had been spending loads of time together doing things like these, from going out to eat, movie night Mondays, and studio time. Kendall and Lauren had been successfully banned from every Wal-Mart in the Los Angeles area, that didn't matter to them though because now they were working on Target. So far they had three already off the list thanks to James and Jessie, and their bright idea to have nerf gun shoot outs in shopping carts…<p>

_XOXOXO (Three days ago in Target) XOXOXO_

_Jessie was sitting on James' lap in the small red shopping cart, they were about to have a nerf gun shopping cart shoot out. "Get ready to murder these little jerk offs James." Jessie stated firmly, cocking her plastic gun and glaring down their opponents who where on the opposite end of the isle in their own cart. "Give me your wrists." James said, grabbing her left arm and tying a lime green bandana around it, he did the same for the right wrist. "What's this?" Jessie asked with raised brows as he tied another lime green bandana around her head. "I've decided that bandanas are cool and the guys are being stupid and refuse to wear them with me…So you're gonna wear them with me. Hey, they can be our thing!" James grinned as he tied his own purple bandana around his head. _

_Jessie grinned at the brunette, she glared down the isle at Kendall and Logan. "HEY ASS BUTT! If James freaking Diamond says that bandanas are cool! Then bandanas are freaking cool!" She shouted jokingly._

"_For the millionth time! Bandanas are stupid!" Kendall shouted back, his eye blacked eyes shooting her down with a playful glare._

"_You're stupid!" James shot in defense._

"_Competitors! Starting positions!" Carmen shouted like a drill sargent from the middle of the long isle, looking back and forth between the two carts. James and Jessie stood up on their knees, with James behind her, Kendall and Lauren followed suit._

"_Drivers ready!" She asked Carlos and Logan, who where in those battery powered Barbie jeeps. The shopping carts where tied to the back of the plastic cars, the boys nod and placed their helmets on…Carlos in his trademark hockey one, and Logan had Carmens pilot helmet._

_Carmen raised an airhorn in the air. "On your marks! Get set!..."_

"_!"_

_The airhorn sounded and Carlos and Logan laid on the pedal. They went shooting forward, gaining more speed as they went. Carmen dove for the sidelines as the foam bullets began firing off._

_Just when they were some twenty feet from eachother Lauren dropped her guns and whipped out a giant super soaker, Kendall pulled out a tubed object that James recognized right away to be a potato launcher…His eyes widened in horror and he attempted to shield Jessie from the up coming slaughter. Too bad his attempt came three seconds too late as the launcher gave a bang and a large potato found itself flying right into Jessies eye…Just as their carts passed, ouch! Jessie gave a loud cry, dropping her guns her hands went straight to her face. Then to make matters worse, Carlos chose that moment to make a sharp turn. His Barbie dream car wasn't the only thing that turned though. James and Jessie found themselves being slung out of the basket as the cart tipped and went rolling…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

And that was how they were banned from Target, and Kendall earned the new nickname 'Woman Beater' from Lauren for blacking Jessie's eye…

.

.

James reached over with his fork and stole a meatball from Jessie's plate, she rolled her eyes at him and returned the favor as she went to steal a sausage from his.

"Ouch, jerk!"

James smiled innocently at her as she rubbed her hand that his fork had just stabbed, with a playful glare she jabbed him with her own fork. He glared back and that's when the fork jabbing war began.

"Seriously guys, you're acting like Carmen and Carlos!" Kendall said with a frown when he caught sight of his two friends assaulting each other with the dinnerware. "Hey!" The two helmet wearing teens exclaimed.

"He started it!" Jessie shot, pointing her fork at James.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't, you did!"

"Nu-uh!"

James stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Jessie, who giggled and lightly elbowed him.

Kendall leaned over next to Laurens ear. "I think they just had their first lovers spat." He whispered. Lauren glanced at the two and nod with a small smirk playing on her face.

"We did not!" The two blushed and stopped elbowing eachother.

.

.

.

"I cannot believe you two just had us kicked out of there!" Lauren exclaimed as she rubbed her arms and gave a shiver, tonight was one of those rare chilly nights in LA.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Carmen mumbled as she and Carlos began walking in step down the sidewalk.

"Where did you get a big wheel of firecrackers anyways?" James asked, placing his arm around Jessie's shoulders.

Carlos shrugged. "I know a guy."

"And you didn't have to scream 'get down!'" Lauren thumped James in the head.

"They thought you were shooting the place out!" Logan exclaimed with wide eyes.

They walked for a good five minutes, man was it a bitch trying to get a cab in LA at this time of night. They where just walking by a local bar when a grizzly looking man with a beer belly and a Harley let out a wolf whistle as Jessie and James passed infront of him.

A lot of things happened in the next few seconds…

Carmens smoothie found it a new home on the back of the biker dudes head…

Lauren started cussing the man, after she finished shouting every offensive thing she could in the English language, she moved on to screaming very colorful things in French...Kendall had to hold her back from getting all up in the guys face.

"Ripper vos boules putain off et d'enfoncer -'' Lauren stopped shouting when they all heard the sound of something crashing to the ground.

They whipped around and saw Jessie standing over the mans large bike that now laid on the pavement. Was she really that stupid?

Jessie lifted her high heeled foot and kicked the mans bike mirror, just for good measure…yep, she was really that stupid…

"You stupid cunt!" He snarled and turned towards James.

"You're little bitch needs to learn her place."

James didn't even think twice as his fist flew forward and made contact with the large mans teeth.

"She is not a little bitch!" James spat as the guy stumbled.

He caught his footing and let out a deep menacing growl.

"Oh shit…" Lauren mumbled.

"RUUUUN!" Logan shouted and took off down the sidewalk, the others where quick to follow… in opposite directions.

.

.

.

(Forty-five seconds of running)

"I can't run in these damn shoes!" Jessie came to a stop and leaned against the wall of a random building to unstrap her wedges.

James groaned and stopped running. "Jessie! We don't have time for this, that guy is going to kill us!" He turned around and threw Jessie over his shoulder.

Jessie squeaked. "I dropped my heels!" She yelled as James took off running again.

"So buy another pair!" James commented.

"No! Those were a gift from Mammaw, I can't leave them!" Jessie began fighting against the brunette.

James didn't listen and continued running. "Screw the shoes and who they came from!"

"You dropped your comb too ya know!" Jessie spat defensively.

James stopped instantly and began running the other way to get his precious lucky comb.

.

.

"Jessie Michelle im going to kill you!" James shouted as he carried the laughing blonde who was clutching a peach pink pair of wedged heels.

Jessie laughed. "If he doesn't kill us first! Run James Run!" She shouted as she seen the biker man turn onto the street they were on.

.

.

.

(Five minutes of running with Carmen, Carlos, and Logan)

"I cant breathe! I cant breathe!" Logan started hyperventilating and hit the ground in a dead faint.

Carmen groaned. "Help me carry him Carlos!" She demanded and picked the raven haired boy up by his belt.

Carlos picked up his friends top half. "Why must he always faint!"He exclaimed as they began running again.

.

.

(Now running over with Kendall and Lauren)

"Keep up Kendork! Or the big scary biker man will eat your young!" Lauren shouted to her left as Kendall began to fall behind her.

Kendall wheezed. "Where are we anyways?" He gasped out and stopped running.

Lauren stopped next to him and looked around as she clutched her knees. They were on the beach, how the hell did they get to the beach?

Lauren collapsed into the sand and gasped for air, three seconds later Kendall was lying next to her trying to catch his breath.

"That was fun." Lauren commented.

Kendall snorted. "Yeah…super fun." He said sarcastically.

.

.

"Psssst…Kendall!" Lauren hissed into the darkness a few minutes later, turning her head towards the blonde.

"What?" Kendall hissed back, not turning his eyes from the stars.

Lauren smiled. "I drew something for you." She pointed towards the large drawing in the sand.

Kendall sat up and looked at the drawing…It was the Forever Alone meme.

"Very funny." He said dryly, shoving Lauren over and kicking his foot through the sand.

Lauren gasped. "Jerk! I worked so hard on that, and you just murdered it. See if I ever draw a portrait of you ever again." She said and crossed her arms childishly.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Your picture was ugly anyways."

Lauren huffed. "That's it!" She exclaimed, standing up and grabbing hold of Kendalls hand.

She began to drag him across the sand towards the water.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, looking up at her with eyes full of amusement.

"Killing you." She huffed simply, pulling harder as she reached the shore line.

(Now back over to Carmen and Carlos)

"Yeah, id like four corndogs please. Two for me, two for my pretty lady friend." Carlos said to the corndog vender.

The vender looked weirdly at the two teens in helmets with an unconscious boy in their shoulders and handed over four corndogs.

"That will be four dollars and fifty cents."

(Now to James and Jessie)

Jessie shivered in the night air, they had stopped running about five minutes ago and James let her use her own feet now.

"Are you cold?" James noticed her shivers and pulled his long sleeved hockey jersey off, leaving him in his lucky white V-neck.

Jessie shook her head. "No, now you're going to be cold." She protested with another shiver.

James rolled his eyes. "I grew up in Minnesota Jess, a slight LA breeze isn't going to kill me." He shrugged and tried handing the shirt to Jessie, once again, she refused.

James rolled his eyes and shoved the shirt on overtop of her head, Jessie smiled up at him and pulled her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks." She mumbled, rolling the long sleeves up.

James grinned smugly. "Don't mention it. Being nice to pretty ladies, its what I do." He placed his arm over her shoulder again.

Jessie glanced at the arm. "Im gonna have to break that thing aren't I?" She commented.

James shrugged. "Or you could just get over it."

Jessie squeaked as James pulled her into a tight headlock.

After about five minutes of Jessies failed attempts to get away and James' amused laughter he finally let her go.

"Come on, if we don't get back to the Palm Woods before midnight Mama Knight will ground us all." Jessie said and began walking back down the sidewalk.

James followed and placed his arm around her shoulders again.

Jessie just shook her head in amusement as James began talking about how she and him needed matching costumes for Carmens party in two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty theres the first one! Lemme know what you guys think! Review? :)<strong>


	2. Carmens Memory Pt1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"We need teams, I call Dak to be on my side!"An eleven year old Jett announced as they all stood in a small circle on the front lawn of Gramma Rocques house.<p>

"What? No! I want Dakky on my team." Little nine year old Jessie whined childishly.

Carmen, who was eight at the moment, gasped in horror. "But Jessie, he's a boy!" She turned towards Lauren. "Lawren, tell Jessie that Dak can't be on her team, because he's a boy."

Jayde slapped Carmens bright neon blue hard hat over her eyes.

"There are six of us stupid, one of us girls needs to be on their team. Otherwise the whole game will be off balance, we can't just have two cops and four robbers, that isn't fair play." Jayde explained to the small girl.

Carmen put her tiny hands on her hips. "Then you can be on their team, you look enough like a boy, you'll blend right in." She bit off nastily.

Jayde blushed lightly. "Bite me you little Rocque Runt!" She yelled, shoving the tiny girl backwards.

Carmen went flying backwards with the force of Jaydes shove. She crashed into the marble statue, her helmeted head ramming against the stone mans hand.

Jessie gasped. "Ooooohhh, you broke Mammaws statue!"

Carmen glanced down in the darkness to see a small pale stone finger lying in the grass. "Oh no…" She mumbled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Awe don't cry Carmen, He can be easily fixed." Dak, who had just turned ten said as he helped Carmen back to her feet.

Carmen looked at Dak in doubt. "Weally?"

Dak grinned. "Yeah, see?" He picked up the small piece of marble and pulled the gum from his mouth. Carmen watched as he squished the minty glob to the broken end of the finger, he jabbed the two ends together and took a step back to admire his handy work.

"I don't think that will fool Mammaw…" Jessie said thoughtfully as she looked at the finger Dak had just reattached.

Lauren agreed. "Yeah, it's on backwards." She pointed out the obvious.

Dak threw his hands in the air in defeat. "Close enough! Im an actor, not a finger surgeon." He said with a huff.

Jayde laughed. "Yeah, you're too stupid to be a surgeon."

Carmen got in Jaydes face and pointed a small finger up at the girl, everyone towered up over her by at least a good foot now. She hated that they all had went through growth spurts over the summer, she wanted to be tall like them too. But she still remained the size of a six year old, the others would always come up with new nicknames just to be mean to her.

"Stupid is a mean word Jayde, stop calling people it!" She demanded, feeling a little courageous standing up to somebody.

Jayde laughed again. "Aren't you just a big bucket of stupid."

Jaydes laughter was cut short when Carmens teeth clamped down on her right forearm. She began screaming, so loudly that Jett, Dak, and Jessie all covered their ears to shield out the sound. Lauren began laughing when Jayde began swinging her arm, Carmen still attached, round and round.

"Someone get this little thing off of me!" Jayde pleaded, a small whimper escaping from her lips.

Lauren shook her head. "You deserve this Jayde." She began laughing when Carmen let out a deep animalistic growl around Jayde's forearm.

Jayde grabbed her by the hair of the head. "Let. GO!" She shouted, trying to pry the small girl off.

Carmens jaw tightened.

"Okay, okay…Carmen, I think Jayde learned her lesson." Jett spoke up with a small chuckle.

Carmen didn't budge, she began growling again.

Jett stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Carmen. "Down girl, let go of Jaydes arm." He tried to pull the child away.

Jayde bit back yet another whimper as Carmens jaw clamped impossibly tighter.

Lauren sighed. "You're gonna have to pry her mouth open."

Jett reached up and grabbed Carmen on either side of her mouth, her jaw began to slacken as he applied more pressure to her cheeks. "That's it, let her go…" Jett said until Carmens grip slackened completely.

Jayde looked down at her arm and groaned, Carmen had left a slobbery set of teeth marks on her arm that were now turning an angry purple color. She leaned down and wiped the spit onto the knee of her jeans, silently calling Carmen the meanest stupid names she could think of.

Jett raised his sandy brows. "Can we get back to the game now?" He asked cautiously, looking back and forth between the two girls.

Jayde was too busy glaring at Carmen, who held the smuggest smile on her lips.

"You're a brat." Jayde spat angrily.

Carmen shrugged. "And you taste like chicken." She said back sweetly.

"Really?" Dak asked, casting a weird look in Jaydes direction.

"Lick me and ill kill you Zevon…" Jayde was beyond seething now.

Lauren grabbed Jaydes unbitten arm and took a lick, with her mouth scrunched up in disgust she spat in the grass. "You taste nothing like chicken."

Jett grabbed her arm from Laurens grip and took a lick himself.

"She's right, more like lotion and other weird girly things." He said thoughtfully.

Jayde wretched her arm away from him. "I don't want to play your stupid game anymore. It's cold, you guys are being mean, and my arm hurts!" She let out a small sob and began running back to the house.

The five of them stood around in awkward silence.

Lauren yawned. "Come on Jett, explain these rules so we can play!"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so here is the first part of Carmens memory, the other part (The losing Lauren part) will be posted up next. Hehe, I love writing characters in their kid perspectives :) And im happy that I finally got some Dak in somewhere! I know I haven't mentioned it in TFTB yet, but he's going to be playing an important role later on in the story and im absolutely DYING to work with his character. Haha anywhos, review?<strong>


End file.
